sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Drew the Echidna
Drew the Echidna is a character created by ToaAntan. Bio born 2,000 years go to a simple family outside what is now Mystic Ruin, Drew was an inquisitive boy with a yearning to travel and see the world. around age 18, a mysterious voice began talking to Drew about a great catastrophe that would befall the world if he did not take on a great responsibility. The voice explained that he would be granted a great power and would no longer age. Eventually, Drew accepted the voice's pleas and, one night, a bright orb of green light appeared to him and flew directly into Drew, instantly filling his mind with thousands of years' worth of knowledge and combat skills. His body became tougher and green armor formed over his arms, legs, and body. His head became shielded behind a green mask and his hands were now green metallic gauntlets. Amazed at his transformation, he discovered he also now had a Thunder Sword which could not only fire off bolts of electricity, but also channeled his "inner element" the voice had spoken of: Air. Drew could now fly without wings, fight without training, and knew more than any number of text books could teach him. He would later meet another being like him, named Econ. Econ was a master at weapon crafting and created a projectile weapon just for Drew. Being chronologically 2,000 years old, Drew knows little of the modern world or technology of the time. He can barely comprehend a record player. As such, Drew is not able to drive. His armor can, however, take on an urban disguise consisting of a hoodie, pants, and shoes. During this disguise, the mask becomes a tiny pocket-sized item that clips inside his hoodie so not to get lost. Abilities and Skills *'Control of Air and Wind: '''Drew has been granted the ability to command the wind and air to his will. He can create tornadoes and hurricanes to attack his foes. *'Flight: 'With the aid of boosters mounted on his shoulder armor, Drew is able to fly endlessly if he so wishes. *'Electricity: 'Drew has minimal use of electricty thanks to his Thunder Sword. He can fire bolts of electricty but he cannot manipulate them once fired. *'Swordsmanship: 'The Thunder Sword can be wielded as a simple melee weapon quite effectively. The bottom of the sword can detach and serve as a dagger for dual-blade combat. *'Reversal: '''The mask given to Drew is able to reverse most damage done to structures, land, and beings. The mask is essentially an "undo" button. It cannot, however, reverse any form of fatal injury. Personality Drew is very calm and collected in normal situations. He thinks analytically and won't make a move unless he has an understanding of possible outcomes, whether they be good or bad. He has a strong sense of duty and makes it his goal to find the catalyst of the "great catastrophe" the mysterious voice once spoke of. Category:Males Category:Echidnas